Missing Bella
by kellycullenluvsthecullens
Summary: Set during "New Moon". Edward is gone and Bella is kidnapped by Victoria! Victoria wants to brainwash Bella, change her, and then have Bella kill the Cullens! Can the Cullens find Bella before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

When HE left me it felt as though HE reached into my chest and pulled my heart out, that's how much it hurt. I couldn't even eat, breathe or think for a week straight. And now I was a zombie going through the motions of school and work and wishing that I could feel something – ANYTHING – again but without HIM there was no point to feelings. My life now sucked worse than anyone else's ever because HE was out of my life forever.

I wanted to die but instead I just became really Emo-like all the time. I couldn't listen to music because I listened to it with HIM and it brought back horrible memories that made me have weird panic attacks, but if I could I would listen to My Chemical Romance all of the time because I bet their music describes exactly what I'm going through. Which is a lot.

I was walking up the path to my stupid little house that I hated to be in because HE used to visit me all of the time when all of a sudden something hit the back of my head really hard and I passed out. When I woke up I was locked in a cold dark room. I jiggled the knob but it wouldn't open.

"HELLO LET ME OUT MY FATHER IS THE CHIEF OF POLICE AND HE'LL HAVE YOUR ASS FOR THIS!" I screamed while I tried to force the door open. All of a sudden a TV turned on in my room.

"Hello Bella. Long time no see," a weird high-pitched and familiar voice said.

"Oh my God – VICTORIA!" I gasped as I started to shake and fell to the hard bed I had been laying on. She was on the TV screen and she was grinning.

"Oh good you remember." She purred like a cat. "Sorry to keep you locked in a room like this darling but you see it's time for my revenge on the Cullen family."

At the sound of their name I started hyperventilating. "They…don't…care…about…me…anymore," I managed to gasp out. "They won't come to save me. Just kill me and get it over with. I'm Emo now and so that's my biggest hope for my life – to die tragically."

"I don't want them to save you," she purred. Wow she really was cat-like. "I want YOU to destroy THEM for me. Here's my plan. I'm going to force you to listen to a tape for hours and hours of me convincing you that you hate the Cullens and then you will and then I'm going to turn you into a vampire and then you're going to kill them. Then as your precious Edward is dying I'll kill you in front of him."

HIS name punched a huge hole in my stomach. I could feel the guts falling out all over the bed. I moaned and thrashed from the epic pain. "HE doesn't care if you kill me Victoria. I'm telling you."

"And I'm telling you that I don't care if he doesn't care about you. Edward killed James and so Edward must die!"

I couldn't take hearing HIS name over and over. I rolled around on the bed moaning in agony.

Victoria looked puzzled. "I'm puzzled. Why are you doing that? Did you have some bad sushi or something?"

"No," I moaned. "I just can't take hearing HIS name. It hurts so much."

"Grow a spine Emo," she spit back. "And now enjoy my little show!"

The screen went black and a suddenly a calming voice came out of nowhere.

"I hate Rosalie. I hate Emmett. I hate Alice. I hate Jasper. I hate Esme. I hate Carlisle. I hate Edward. I will kill them."

I screamed at the sound of each of their names - names that I wasn't allowed to think, speak or hear. This was pretty much the worst torture in the world for an Emo - I was in searing pain, but I couldn't cut it away with my trusty razor. Well technically I hadn't cut myself yet because as an Emo I'm really scared all of the time, but I do have a razor and I do keep meaning to do it.

I banged on the door. "PLEASE LET ME OUT! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! HE NEVER LOVED ME! I HATE EDWARD CULLEN!"

I fell backwards onto the bed, stunned by what I just said. Oh my God, it was working! Victoria was going to brainwash me!

**EPOV**

Leaving Bella was the hardest thing I'd ever done and I've been alive for over 100 years, so I've done a lot of hard things. But I know that eventually she'll get over it and be happy with someone else.

I've basically become an Emo. I wear a lot of black and I listen to a lot of My Chemical Romance. Their music describes exactly what I'm going through. Which is a lot.

I was being Emo alone one day thinking about Bella and how delicious she used to smell when my phone rang. "What do you want Alice?" I asked sadly.

"It's Bella! She's gone missing!"

I bolted upright at the sound of her name. "What? Where? When? Why? How?"

"I don't know! I wasn't watching for her future because you told me not to," Alice wailed like an Emo. "But now when I look for her, I see her in the dark somewhere, crying, and there's a lot of loud noise."

I was puzzled. "She's at a My Chemical Romance concert?"

"Edward, stop being an Emo for five minutes and THINK! Who could possibly want to hurt Bella?"

If vampires could cry, I would be crying right now. "No one would ever want to hurt someone as caring and loving as Bella. No one but me. I've really messed things up, haven't I? I wasn't there to protect my sweet darling angel and now she's missing. I'm the worst person in the world."

Alice growled. "Knock off the theatrics right now you ass and get back to Forks. We'll all meet at the house and come up with a game plan."

"I'm on my way."

I snapped my phone shut and took off in my Volvo as the Emo-ness in me shut off and my usual anger took over. I was going to find whoever took Bella and kill them dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I pulled up in front of my house and run up the stairs. Everyone was assembled in the living room.

"Edward! What are we going to do?" Esme wailed like an Emo. "We HAVE to find Bella she's like the third daughter that I never had but always wanted!"

"I don't know Esme but I do know that no matter what, I'll find my precious darling angel Bella and kill whoever took her dead," I replied in a very angry tone.

Alice suddenly gasped. "It was Victoria!"

"VICTORIA?!?!?" me, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all gasped at the same time.

"Think about it Edward it has to be her! Who else could possibly hate Bella enough to do this?"

"Well there is that nasty girl Lauren at school," Emmett said. "She looks pretty evil."

"Emmett don't be a complete moron," Alice snapped. "A weak human couldn't possibly have taken Bella."

Rosalie shoved Alice. "Don't be talking to my man like that you dumb pixie bitch."

Alice shoved Rosalie back. "Screw you Blondie."

"HEY!" I shouted in an annoyed tone. "You guys are annoying me. We need to work together to find Bella so THINK – where would Victoria have taken her?"

"Probably somewhere where we can't find her," Emmett said.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Alice yelled.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Esme yelled, making us all jump. She shrugged. "I'm sorry but we need to focus so we can find darling Bella."

I sighed and closed my eyes, wishing that I could hear Bella's thought so at least I would know if she was close by. All of a sudden I heard Victoria's voice.

"I'm so smart for taking Bella to that abandoned hotel on Dumont Street in Seattle. The Cullens will never find her now and I'll be free to brainwash her into hating the Cullens, turn her into a vampire, then get her to kill the Cullens, and then when Edward is dying, kill Bella too! Ha!"

I snarled in anger. "It was Victoria! She just thought her entire plan! Bella is in a hotel in Seattle. She's going to brainwash Bella into hating us, turn her into a vampire, get her to kill us, and as I'm dying she's going to kill Bella too!"

"NO!" Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie gasped. "SHE'S PURE EVIL!"

"Let's go rescue Bella," I said.

**BPOV**

I had been in this room for so long now. I don't have a watch and there's no clock so I don't know what time or day it is. All I know is the voice is telling me to hate the people I thought were going to be my family but then it turned out that they didn't really love me at all.

"I hate Edward."

NO! I DON'T! WHY DO I KEEP SAYING THAT OUT LOUD!

I haven't had any food so I'm really weak and tired all of the time. I can't believe my stomach hurts from hunger at all when hearing Edward's name over and over makes it feel like my guts have been cut from my body and I'm lying in them on the bed. I just keep writhing around like an Emo wishing that I had a good rusty razor so that I could cut all of my problems away like Emos love to do.

"VICTORIA PLEASE JUST END MY PATHETIC LIFE NOW"! I screamed as I rolled around on the bed and cried. "I'M TOO EMO TO LIVE ANYMORE!"

That was my last bit of energy. I fainted and just before everything went black I saw Edward's face and realized that I was dying and about to go to Heaven because only there would I see Edward because Earth Edward doesn't love me anymore.

**EPOV**

We got to the old hotel and I ran around like crazy sniffing the air until I smelled the most delicious scent ever and knew that I smelled my precious darling angel Bella. That was a good sign – she was alive and not a vampire yet!

I burst through the door. Bella was lying on the bed very still and there was a recording of a voice playing.

"I found her!" I yelled down the hall. "Someone find where that awful noise is coming from and shut it off!"

"BELLA!" I yelled as I ran to the bed. She was unconscious and barely breathing. I shook her. "BELLA PLEASE I LOVE YOU WAKE UP MY PRECIOUS DARLING ANGEL! BELLA PLEASE! CARLISLE I NEED YOU SHE'S DYING!"

Carlisle ran in the room and gasped. I would be crying if vampires would cry. Bella was dying and I had to save her.

Carlisle checked Bella over. "She's physically OK. I think she's just lost the will to live."

"Oh no," I sobbed. "But I love her so much."

"Well she probably didn't realize that Edward. You did tell her you didn't want her anymore don't forget," Carlisle reminded me in a stern tone. "I knew your plan was stupid."

"You should have told me!" I whined like an Emo. "No one told me this was a bad plan!" I hugged Bella tightly. "Come back please I love you!"

"OH NO!"

I turned when I heard a cat-like Emo-sounding wail from the doorway – Victoria!"

"I'll kill you dead!" I screamed, lunging at her. I managed to rip her apart in under a second and then I lit her on fire.

Carlisle picked up Bella's nearly lifeless body from bed. "We'll take her home. Maybe she'll snap out of it."

**BPOV**

All of a sudden I was floating. I could see myself in Carlisle's black BMV laying across Edward's lap. He was stroking my face and making a weird noise that sounded like crying but couldn't be because vampires don't cry.

"Bella please wake up. Bella I love you," he whispered.

"You do?" All of a sudden all of the Emo-ness drained out of me and I had the urge to listen to happy music and dress in bright colors. "Edward I love you too!"

I thought that maybe I would go back into my body but I was still floating. "Hello?" I called out. "I want to go back – how do I go back? I want to live again! I'm not an Emo anymore!"

"NO PROBLEM," said a booming voice from above me. "HAVE A NICE LIFE BELLA."

It was God! I started falling toward my body.

"God wait do vampires have souls? I need to know!"

God chuckled. "YOU ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT MY CHILD."

All of a sudden my eyes opened. Edward, who was staring down at me anxiously, hugged me tightly.

"Bella I love you so much please know that! I would never have left if I didn't think you would be safe here. I only wanted you to have a normal human life! Please take me back, please! I hate being an Emo!"

I laughed. "When you were gone I was an Emo too! But now I can go back to being happy like a regular person because I love you! And guess what? I spoke to God and you do have a soul!"

As soon as I said it I knew it was true. Vampires do have souls.

Edward laughed. "That's great news! Now you can become one of us – I'll change you myself!"

I smiled and kissed Edward. I was so happy to no longer be an Emo and to just be Bella again.

THE END!


End file.
